Spider-Man Teenage Mutant Ninja Warriors
by Celgress
Summary: Spider-Man and the Ninja Turtles team up to save the World from Shredder and the Green Goblin, co-authored by CMR Rosa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Spider-Man or Ninja Turtles. All associated concepts are copyrighted by third parties.

All original characters and concepts are copyright Celgress.

Spider-Man: Teenage Mutant Ninja Warriors – Prologue: Being Different

By

Celgress and CMR Rosa

_Peter's Story_

_Six months has it really been that long since my life changed forever, again? It seems like yesterday. I was just your average teenage science geek living in Queens along with my Uncle, Aunt and annoying younger sister Teresa. Until then the only extraordinary thing about me, if you'd term it such, was the mysterious fate of my parents. _

_We came to live with our paternal Uncle Ben and Aunt May following the disappearance of our parents nine years ago when I was six and Teresa was one._ _Our parents had been working for an upstart tech company called Oscorp Industries on some super-secret project at the time. I'm sure you've heard of Oscorp, after all who hasn't? In the years since my parents went missing Oscop has grown into one of the top five tech firms in the country if not the world; through their revolutionary development of next gen integrated computer processors, independent problem solving AI robotics and cutting edge bio-medicine. Years later when I was twelve I discovered a faded, navy blue satchel embossed with the corporate logo of Oscorp, a metallic circle with a break in it near the bottom, amongst a box full of my parents belongings in our attic. It contained mostly old photographs and papers filled with random scribbling. There was however one old thing present; a manila folder labeled "TOP SECRET" in bright red letters. I couldn't read the contents inside. Everything was written in a type of code. Periodically I've attempt to decipher the language, code or whatever it is for the past three years without success. Whatever the symbolic system utilized is it seemingly has no parallel that I can find. Once or twice I've briefly entertained the ridicules notion the system is of extra-terrestrial origins. Trying to make heads or tails of the symbols employed has proven beyond frustrating, this coming from a guy who loves encryption algorithms and dead languages alike. If the folder wasn't my only link to the fate of my parents I'd have given on it up long ago._

_My best male friend Harry is actually the son of Oscorp founder and CEO Norman Osborn, go figure. Harry is a great guy though his father pushes him way too hard in my opinion. I've only had the pleasure of meting Norman Osborn a handful of times, but the guy comes across as a major overachiever. A trait he eagerly projects on his son. Poor Harry can do nothing right in his father's eyes. Norman Osborn likes me for some strange reason, holding my love of science and corresponding high grades in high esteem. I've yet to broach the subject of my parents with either Osborn. I doubt I ever will. I can't see it doing any good. Harry being my age wouldn't be equipped to answer my questions and I strongly doubt Norman would provide answers. The guy lives, breathes and sleeps his company. I sense Norman would never do anything that could compromise Oscorp in anyway. Harry once told me his dad has been single-mindedly devoted to the company since the death of Harry's mother._

_My best female friend is Gwen Stacy. She is the unorthodox, spunky daughter of NYC police captain George Stacy. Gwen is one tough cookie. I first met Gwen when she pulled a knife on local knucklehead Flash Thompson and his sycophant cronies when they tried to beat the crap out of my in front of my frantic sister while we were strolling through Central Park. The incident occurred because I answered a math question intended for Flash's equally dimwitted buddy Kenny "Kong" MacFarlane. Once Teresa and I overcame our fear of this aggressive punk girl the three of us became fast friends. It turned out beneath her heavy makeup and pink highlighted hair Gwen is nearly as smart as I am. The three of us have been inseparable ever since._

_A visit to Oscorp six months ago changed my life once more, odd how the company keeps intruding on my existing. Almost makes a guy believe in fate like my head in the clouds sister does. While touring the corridors of the massive complex that forms Oscorp headquarters during a field trip in September I was bitten by an escaped, genetically enhanced spider. At the time I thought nothing of the incident, shrugging it of as one of those things. The next few days I was deathly ill. My Uncle and Aunt considered taking me to the hospital several times. Keeping the incident at Oscorp secret I assured them I would be fine. It was only an early season case of the flue I said. I'd be okay in a couple days. A week later, three school days and most of that weekend, I recovered none the worse for ware or so I thought. I soon discovered the spider's bite had done more than make me sick it had somehow altered me, rewriting my DNA. I soon development amazing powers analogues to those of your typical arachnid. Creating a new identity I donned a red and blue costume, inspired in part by the unusual color scheme of the arthropod that'd bestowed my spectacular abilities, complete with face mask. I christened myself Spider-Man. _

_At first my motivation was nothing more than making a quick buck. I entered myself in an MMA fight at Madison Square Garden. I won the bout handily, in spite of having no formal training. However the promoter ripped me off refusing to hand over the cash saying I'd created. I later returned the favor when I came back half in half an hour planning on giving the sleaze ball a piece of my mind. I saw the guy being held up by a gang of local thugs known as the Purple Dragons. The Dragons were led by an extra-large, blonde hair goon going by the alias Hun. I remember watching passively as Hun and his troops worked over the promoter. The guy was desperately begging me for assistance. I ignored his pleas figuring it wasn't my problem. I spent the remainder of that evening moping around feeling angry I'd been ripped off. Packing away my suit I slowly headed home. When I finally arrived there were police cars everywhere. Aunt May and Teresa were in tears. Uncle Ben had been carjacked and murdered by the Purple Dragons while out searching for me. I had forgotten to turn on my smart phone after the match. I felt terrible. _

_Vowing I'd bring Uncle Ben's killers to justice Spider-Man became a crime fighter. While I've taken plenty of dangerous offenders off the streets over the past six months, I have yet to collar any Purple Dragon members. Word on the street is their protected by a larger, more powerful group a shadowy organization known only as the Foot. Allies or no allies I'll bring them down no matter what it takes. I owe Uncle Ben that much._

_Splinter's Story_

_I hope I have provided my young pupils adequate training. I am painfully aware they will be feared and mistrusted if not outright hated by the world above. I never thought I would be a father. I started life as a simple brown rat the personal pet of Japanese ninja master Hamato Yoshi, last of the honorable Foot Clan. He named me Splinter because of my affinity for wood products. My days were spent in relative luxury mimicking the movements of my master, giving me a nearly unparalleled knowledge of Ninjutsu. I was happy living with Master Yoshi and his family consisting of his wife and young daughter. One day an American businessman came. He convinced Master Yoshi the ancient scrolls in Yoshi's possession could be turned into great wealth. The American businessman contented the knowledge contained within the scrolls was priceless. Being all but penniless Master Yoshi followed the stranger's advice. Soon we had relocated to New York City in America. Where we enjoyed a degree of wealth far in excess of what we had known in Japan. All did not remain well for long. One day shortly after our arrival Master Yoshi told his wife we must flee our new home, an upscale apartment, the following day. Master Yoshi stated he had been deceived by the American businessman, that the man desired power at the cost of all else. The American planned on freeing a powerful demon named Ch'rell the Shredder from his imprisonment in another realm. That night before we could leave the American businessman along with several other men dressed in various articles of purple showed up. Right away I could tell these were bad men, I coward in my cage watching as the American businessman and Master Yoshi argued fiercely. The American businessman and his associates attacked Master Yoshi. Using the distracted tragically provided by his crying daughter and screaming wife they subdued Master Yoshi stealing the scrolls they left our home after setting it ablaze, but not before slaughtering my family. In the confusion my wicker cage was knocked over taking the chance I escaped the building through an open window moments before flames engulfed the apartment._

_I spent the next year eking out a miserable existence on the streets. I was cold, wet, and hungry. When winter came I retreated underground into the sewers seeking warmth. One day while scavenging for food in a storm drain I came across four discarded turtles. The small reptiles were swimming around in a pool of strange translucent, green chemicals. The slime had apparently originated from a shattered, glass canister, the remains of which lay scattered everywhere. On the largest chunk was printed a silver colored circle with a gap in the bottom. _

_Gathering the turtles into a coffee can I cleaned off the substance as best I could. In spite of my best efforts I became covered in the gelatinous ooze. A day later I found myself dramatically changed. The four baby turtles had also been changed. We were now human animal hybrids. Though altered substantially I knew the infants, like any children, couldn't survive without extensive care. Feeling I had little choice I adopted them as my own._

_Over the next fifteen years I diligently preformed both the duties of loving father and instructor. Many interesting, useful items, including books on a variety of subjects, are discarded in the sewers. Using these materials I built a home for my new family, such as I could. I named the four Turtles after my favorite Western philosophers; Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael. _

_Initially so they could defend themselves I trained them in the art of Ninjutsu. However overtime it became painfully obvious that the world above was full of cruelty and injustice. Using their skills my sons have become crime fighters. Their first outing happened entirely by accident they came across a mugging while awaiting a pizza delivery, having become fond of the Italian dish when I found several discarded pizzas near a manhole one day. Making quick work of the attackers my sons were filled with an intense sense of pride. Soon unable to curtail my sons' above ground actives, I instead embraced them. _

_I know someday soon our existence will be learned by the world above. It is inevitable. I only hope when the day arrives we shall be ready._

_To Be Continued_

**Footnote original concept by co-author CMR Rosa. CMR Rosa also provided invaluable assistance with story development.**

**Teresa Parker is based upon a semi-Canonical character that appeared in the Spider-Man graphic novel: Family Business. Teresa was supposedly born to CIA agents Richard and Mary Parker, Peter Parker's long dead parents, sometime after Peter a fact she claimed that she only recently learned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Spider-Man or Ninja Turtles. All associated concepts are copyrighted by third parties.

All original characters and concepts are copyright Celgress.

Spider-Man: Teenage Mutant Ninja Warriors – Episode One: Strange Bedfellows

By

Celgress and CMR Rosa

"How do I keep getting myself into these messes?" Fifteen year old Peter Parker muttered running through the sewer tunnel a group of black & grey clad Ninja, Ninja of all things, in hot pursuit. Peter thought back to how the events of that day, a Wednesday, had started so innocently.

It had been a typical school day. Star quarterback Flash Thompson had made Peter's life hell before and after gym class. For unknown reasons Flash has hated Peter's guts ever since they met in preschool. Somehow things had recently gotten worse between the two. To help his Aunt May hold together the household Peter had taken on a series of part time jobs including tutoring his fellow students who are struggling academically, one of these students happened to be Flash's girlfriend cheerleader Liz Allen. Becoming intensely jealous Flash had doubled his campaign of persecution against Peter.

Amongst Flash's gang of jocks only Hobie Brown threated Peter and his friends as anything better than dirt beneath his feet. Hobie was a walking contradiction. On the one hand he hung out with a bad crowd who were nothing more than glorified bullies on the other hand rumor had it he mentored at risk primary school kids and spent his weekends helping out around his crime ridden neighborhood. In recent months Hobie had proven a life saver by turning Flash's increasing wrath away from Peter and his friends whenever possible.

After spending every free moment with his two best friends, well his only close friends actually, Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. Peter arrived at the Bugle Building when school ended for the day. Peter wished he could have spent more time with Gwen and Harry, especially Harry who had only returned that summer after spending their entire middle school careers at a stuffy private institution in Europe, alas duty called. Spending time outside of school with Harry and Gwen could wait helping Aunt May making ends meet couldn't. Since Uncle Ben's death she'd be the sole provider for Peter and his sister Teresa. Obligation before pleasure was a lesson Peter had learned the hard way six months before.

Bugle Media was one of the largest news outlets on the East Coast reaching over one hundred million people and employing over ten thousand. The company was the brainchild of the tough talking J. Jonah Jameson. Forty years ago Jameson had taken over a failing local newspaper with low circulation. Via his business savvy, cutthroat tactics, ability to generated compelling headlines and sheer determination Jameson had turned Bugle Media into the juggernaut it was today.

Peter had been lucky enough to impress assistant president in charge of media development Ned Leeds with his action packed photographs of the latest superhero to grace New York City Spider-Man. Leeds had offered Peter an entry level photographer position with Bugle Media based upon Peter's unbelievable Spider-Man themed photographs two months ago which Peter graciously accepted. Granted Peter had an unfair advantage where the wall crawler was concerned but what others didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? It turned out several Bugle employees such as flamboyant videographer & former vice president in charge of video production Vernon Fenwick, Vernon had been demoted following an embarrassing incident with the French ambassador over 'Freedom Fries' during the Iraq War, and ace reporter & photo journalist Eddie Brock were already vocal detractors of the young man. Peter's detractors contended he wasn't a real media person due to his lack of formal training and chalked up his success to either dumb luck or a hidden partnership with Spider-Man.

Late that afternoon when Peter arrived at Bulge HQ he found he'd been assigned to his formal team project alongside up and coming young reporter Irma Langinstein and, groan, videographer Vernon Fenwick. They were to investigate the recent series of bizarre break-ins and disappearances which had been plaguing high tech industries of the City. Over the past three months. A dozen prominent scientists specializing in experimental physics had vanished under mysterious circumstances along with several of their top secret projects. The authorities remained baffled. An anonymous contact had tipped off the Bugle that another abduction would be going down tonight at Stark Enterprises. Off the small group went.

For six boring hours Peter, Irma & Vernon sat in their news van across from Stark Enterprises watching. It was well after midnight before anything interesting occurred. As an elderly, bespectacled gentleman wearing a lab coat exited the building an unmarked, white van pulled up. Out of the vehicle leapt a group of what appeared to be Ninja?! The Ninja, who were covered head to toe in matching black outfits complete with elbow length grey gloves, knee high grey boots and red head bands, advanced on the elderly man grabbing him. Out of the van came a familiar face Hun. The large gang leader with the distinctive purple dragon tattoo covering his right arm barked orders.

The news crew had quietly snuck out of their van. Circling around front so Vernon and Peter could get better shots of the action. Everything was going well when a stray cat happened by. Vernon, always the animal lover, kicked the friendly cat away causing a commotion which drew the attention of Hun and the Ninja! Needless to say Hun and the Ninja were unhappy being recorded. They came after the news hounds. Thinking fast Vernon ejected the SD card from his video camera and threw it to Irma who in turn tossed it to Peter in an improvised game of keep away. Furious Hun and his Ninja ran after Peter. Searching for a means by which he could elude his pursuers Peter spotted an opened manhole. Diving into the opening Peter ran through the sewers searching for a hiding place where he could slip into his Spidey gear the Ninja minus Hun, whose ample frame couldn't fit down the narrow passageway, hot on his heels.

Peter ducked into an alcove. Quickly stripping out of his street clothing and placing his camera and the SD card somewhere safe he donned his Spider-Man outfit. Hearing the unmistakable sounds of battle he emerged only to fit the Ninja strewn about the sewer tunnel. In his brief absence the Ninja had gone to pieces literally sparking metal arms, legs and even insectoid eyed heads were everywhere.

"Huh they were robots go figure." Spider-Man said with a shrug.

"Androids actually my colorful friend," Said a humanoid turtle wearing a leather belt around it's waist and a purple bandana with eye holes over it's upper face. It was accompanied by three other similarly outfitted humanoid turtles each wore a different colored bandana; blue, red & orange.

"Wow hold on a sec pal what exactly are you guys?" Spider-Man asked putting up his hands.

"We're the guys who saved your ass from these androids buddy." Red Bandana said pointing some type of three pronged knife at the smoking bot bits.

"Cool it Raph." Blue Bandana said getting between Red Bandana and Spider-Man. "You'll have to excuse my brother's temper. I'm Leonardo, you've already met Raphael, Donatello and this is our youngest brother Michelangelo." Leonardo indicated each turtle as he called out their respective name.

"You're Spider-Man." Michelangelo said excitedly steeping forward and vigorously shaking Spider-Man's hand. "I'm a huge fan."

"Thanks, I think." Spider-Man said.

"So Spider-Man, why were these androids chasing you?" Leonardo asked.

"I interrupted them committing a crime. I guess they didn't take my interference kindly." Spider-Man said extracting his hand from Michelangelo's enthusiastic grip.

"Check this out guys." Donatello said holding up the ruined chest plate of one robot. "These androids were built by Oscorp Industries, note the corporate logo."

"Oscorp," Spider-Man said softly.

"You are familiar with the company?" Leonardo said.

"They're somehow involved in a cold case I've been investigating since I began my super hero career." Spider-Man said. "You still haven't answered my question. No offense, but what are you four?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Raphael challenged.

"Hey I was just your average teenager until I was bitten by a genetically engineered, mutant spider." Spider-Man said defensively.

"Trait transference, fascinating," Donatello said rubbing his chin.

"So he's in essence a mutant, like us." Raphael said.

"Basically," Donatello said, "although clearly his physical alternations are not nearly as extensive as our own."

"Cool," Michelangelo said.

"How can you be sure?" Spider-Man asked having a sinking feeling he already knew the answer.

"Dude we saw what you look like before you ducked behind that wall and changed." Michelangelo said.

"Wonderful, there goes my secret identity." Spider-Man huffed.

"Don't worry who are we going to tell?" Raphael laughed. "We hardly ever leave the sewers."

"I forgot you're mutant turtles, duh." Spider-Man said slapping his forehead. "How'd you come to be? You know my origin story. How about sharing your own?"

"If you want the whole story you must meet our father and master Splinter." Leonardo said.

"Lead the way," Spider-Man said. "Lord knows I'm late enough getting home already a few more minutes won't hurt." Retrieving his street clothes, camera and the SD card Spider-Man followed the Turtles home to their Lair.

"Now I've seen everything." Spider-Man said upon being greeted by the Turtle's "father" Splinter the humanoid rat. "In think I need to sit down."

Once Spider-Man had recovered from the shock Splinter recounted the story of the Turtles' and his own origin. Donatello then told Splinter of the battle with the Ninja androids and showed him the twisted metal fragment bearing the Oscorp logo. Obviously troubled Splinter took his leave of the Turtles and Spider-Man. When he returned carrying a red silk pouch an unmasked Spider-Man was recounting the story of his own life.

Clearing this throat Splinter drew the others attention. "My children and our new friend there is something I must show you." Opening the pouch Splinter carefully emptied several glass and metal fragments on a nearby table. Searching through the pile he retrieved the largest. He held the piece aloft showing the others what was stamped into the metal, the broken circle of the Oscorp symbol. "This is all that remains of the canister which contained the ooze that mutated us."

"I'll be Oscorp, yet again." Spider-Man said.

"Pete," Raphael said, by this time Spider-Man had told his new friends of his civilian name. "Didn't you say your parents were working at Oscorp when they disappeared?"

"The spider that bit me was also an Oscorp creation." Spider-Man said.

"Wow freaky man." Michelangelo said.

"What is going on there?" Donatello wondered.

"Only on way to find out," Leonardo said. "I think we should pay the Oscorp Building a visit."

The Next Night, 1:00 am

"I hope this is a good idea." Michelangelo said.

"Don't sweat it Mikey will be in and out before anyone knows we were here." Raphael said.

"Shush you two." Leonardo said as the Turtles using their spike tools and Spider-Man using his natural abilities scaled the Oscorp Building.

"What took you slowpokes so long?" Spider-Man taunted sometime later when the group reached the rooftop. The Turtles merely groaned.

"Let's get inside." Leonardo said.

Using glass cutting tools Donatello gained the group access through a skylight. Sneaking inside the group made their way down several floors. Aside from a pair of night-watchmen the upper reaches of the place was apparently deserted.

"What a waste of time." Raphael grumbled standing beside the elevator. "There isn't anyone here."

"We didn't come here for a meet and greet Raph." Leonardo snapped.

"Um guys," Spider-Man said his warning sense tingling. "Take cover something is coming."

Spider-Man jumped onto the ceiling while the Turtles hide behind several large potted plants. The elevator beeped. The doors opened out strolled Hun accompanied by several Ninja bots. Han and the bots paused briefly, Hun sniffed the air. The group then continued on their way. Once they were out of sight the Turtles and Spider-Man emerged from hiding.

"Odd," Donatello said. "It was almost like he could sense us."

"At least now we know Oscorp is involved." Raphael said. "Why else would Mr. Personality be lurking around."

"You guys know Hun?" Spider-Man said.

"You could say that." Raphael said. "We've been trying to put him and his Purple Dragon gang away for a while now. How do you know him?"

"He killed my Uncle Ben." Spider-Man said his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Peter." Leonardo said.

"We all are." Raphael said.

"Someday I'll bring him in." Spider-Man said. "Right now finding out whatever is going on is more important." The Turtles nodded their agreement.

Elsewhere Hun was facing his own trials. The towering street punk cowered before his own master; the cold, calculating and ruthless businessman Norman Osborn. Hun felt small, insignificant, helpless before the piercing, unwavering gaze of his benefactor. Hun stood on the other side of large, mahogany desk begging for forgiveness.

"My sincerest apologises Master Osborn." Hun said Norman preferred his underlings to address him by the title whenever possible.

"You lose an entire squad of my Foot Soldiers and that is all you have to say?" Norman asked his expression cold. "Do you have any idea how valuable these androids are at present?"

"I'm sorry Master Osborn. I assure it will never happen again." Hun groveled.

"And what do you have to show me for this loss? You didn't even retrieve the potentially damaging SD card, did you Hun?" Norman said.

"No doubt it was destroyed by the sewer creatures along with the Foot Soldiers." Hun offered weakly.

"We can't be certain of that, now can we?" Norman countered steepling his fingers. "What do you think Dr. Octavius?"

Behind Norman stood the sinister figure of Doctor Otto Octavius, his features contoured in a permanent scowl which complimented his bowl hair style and dark shaded glasses. "Perhaps we should have young Hun explain his latest failure to Ch'rell the Shredder personally." Dr. Octavius suggested.

"I agree Dr. Octavius another trip to Dimension X might do wonders improving Hun's performance." Norman Osborn said.

"Please, please don't send me back there." Hun begged falling to his knees. "I swear I'll never fail you again Master Osborn."

"You'd best not." Norman Osborn sneered. "Now get out of my sight you disgust me."

"At once Master Osborn," Hun said backing out of the office.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." Norman Osborn sighed.

"Indeed," Dr. Octavius said.

Meanwhile Spider-Man and the Turtles had made their way into the heart of the Oscorp Building. Spying an active computer terminal Donatello with help from Spider-Man went to work. The others stood guard. After several minutes searching without luck a nearby door opened. In walked a short, skinny Africa America man sporting an afro & mustache and wearing a lab coat. He was carrying a half-eaten, foot long sandwich in his hand. His name tag read Baxter Stockman.

"What the heck, monsters!" Baxter Stockman yelled running out into hall before the three Turtles could stop him.

"Pete, Donnie you better hurry up." Leonardo warned. "I think we'll have company soon."

"We'll try, but these things take time." Donatello said.

Sure enough three sunglasses wearing burly security guards in business suits, the largest of which was bigger than Hun, burst through the door firing their automatic pistols. Dodging the bullets Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo fought back easily defeating their latest foes, Spider-Man then took time out from assisting Donatello to web the security guards up. Donatello continued furiously searching through the vast database. It was enormous. Locating what he was looking for was like finding one particular needle in a stack of needles. Working on a hunch Donatello inserted the wire from his One TB drive into the terminal copying as much of a certain directory with a suspicious sounding code name as he could.

"Let's make tracks guys my portable drive is at capacity." Donatello said.

The Turtles and Spider-Man fled the building. They were shot at by more laser gun toting Foot Soldiers before jumping from a broken window. Arriving back at the Turtles' Secret Lair the group gave a collective groan of disappointment upon viewing the Oscorp data.

"Its' gibberish," Raphael said bitterly kicking a box across the computer chamber.

"No its' heavily encrypted," Donatello corrected.

"How do we decrypt it?" Leonardo wanted to know.

"That will take some time." Spider-Man said peering at the screen. "I don't know about you guys. This is the most complex encryption I've ever seen."

"Same here," Donatello said. "Whoever created this directory went to great lengths keeping it secret. Whatever they are hiding must be huge."

Oscorp the next morning

"It would appear the rumors are true." Dr. Octavius said viewing the security recordings dispassionately from his position behind the seated Norman Osborn. "The so called 'sewer monsters' are very real."

"And they are working with the Spider-Man." Norman Osborn said.

"No doubt they share a certain affinity all being mutants of one sort or another." Dr. Octavius said.

"We must retrieve our stolen data and learn the secret of their creation." Norman Osborn said.

"I think it is fairly obvious they were created by the mutagen Ch'rell has supplied us with for research purposes." Dr. Octavius said. "Need I remind you several canisters have been stolen and lost over the years?"

"I suspect your theory is sound doctor." Norman said. "If these extraordinary creatures are truly the results of mutagen than we must harness their abilities. Under our control they could prove invaluable in the coming conflict." Norman sat back in his leather chair grinning evilly.

To Be Continued


End file.
